The Angel of Amity Park
by Sajoli
Summary: Short chapters. So when Danny finds out that the origin of his ghost form is an imaginative little boy, he finds friendship and new powers awaiting him. IF he can get the kid to stop controlling his mind...
1. Prologue

All it takes is one tiny little thing to make your life a living heck. Just one tiny little insignificant thing, and your life goes straight down the cra-- sorry, toilet.

For me, Danny Phantom alias Danny Phantom alias Amity Ange-- darn it! I keep getting ahead of myself here…

As I was saying, for me, that one little thing that destroyed my life as I knew it was a little thing indeed. A little boy, to be precise. Zachary Daniels, age six, kinda short, half-albino, unable to control that annoyingly over-reactive imagination. Don't get me wrong, I love and respect the kid, but _man_, can he think up the weirdest stuff.

So I'm sure you have a grasp on what's gonna happen in my story, and I don't have to tell you. You don't, huh? Shame… Because I'm not going to tell my story without a little help. You don't get to have the story straight from the horse's mouth; you'll have to make do with some crazy teenage fan girl writing it for me. Sorry.

Honestly, I really would like to tell the story, but thanks to a certain imaginative boy spoken of above, I have a lot more responsibilities than I normally do. I also really want to keep some of the more embarrassing things I did a secret from the world at large, but I really don't have time.

So. Not sure what I'm supposed to do now. I mean, I agreed I would write the prologue, but I seriously have no idea what to do. I mean, what do other writers do? Write a disclaimer for their characters? Heh. That's rich. As if I was a cartoon or something. _Oh, the normal writer doesn't own me, my soul belongs to some guy in California_. Man, that'd be hilarious!

…

Okay, stop staring at me! It was a joke.

…

You people are so mean. I'm leaving this story right away!

Yeah, and that means you won't hear from me for the rest of the story! You're stuck with this _Sajoli_ chick. Ha! I WAS EVEN GOING TO HELP WRITE SOME CHAPTERS! BUT NO MORE! WAIT… sorry. Hit the caps key.

But I still hat you guys! See ya, suckers! Hope you have a nice time reading a story I don't support!

…

How the hell to I get out of here?

Oh, wait, there's a little EJECT key here… Let's see what---

POWER OFF.


	2. Chapter 1

Heya. M'name's Sajoli. And the first three words I wrote were all spelled wrong according to SpellCheck, including my name. Funny thing, SpellCheck is also considered wrongly spelled. And that was probably a huge grammar mistake right there, but, yeah…

So. Nobody wanted to review the first chapter. Shame.

This story is rated teen only because I figured saying 'crap' and 'hell' wasn't quite deserving of a K-plus rating, and also because this chapter contains death. But then he comes back, so I'm not sure what… Also, I'm pretty sure the only grammar mistakes I make are ones I do on purpose, like fragments. Because, seriously, not many people seem to think in complete sentences, so why should the people I write about?

So unless you didn't read the prologue, you should know that Danny now hates you guys, and he won't be coming back anytime soon. He also doesn't know that he really _does _belong to a guy in California. That there's a disclaimer, by the way.

You should also know about Zachary Daniels. The kid's only six years old and kinda short, but he's already got an imagination that could rival the biggest geniuses the world's ever known, though he's far from a genius; he's really just a creative little sweetie. His hair is pure white and kinda has this cute little fall-over style, so his eyes are hard to see. But when you do see them, they're pretty surprising; after all, not many people have crimson eyes like his. Though his hair and eyes point to being an albino, his genetics are basically normal. But that's okay, cuz he's so darn adorable. His clothes are usually jeans and a cammo tee-shirt, and whenever he can get away with it, a grey ski cap fixed over his ears. Adorable little sweetie, isn't he?

Unfortunately, his life hasn't exactly been easy. His mom doesn't know who his dad is thanks to some, a-herm, questionable careers she had in the past. She owns an apartment complex in Elmerston, which holds a variety of interesting people. Because there aren't any schools in Elmerston, Zach goes to school in the town over, Amity Park. At school, Zach gets mostly A's and B's, but that's enough to make him unliked by others who are less smart. The only friends he's got are his imaginary ones and Lizzy, an obliviously cheery seven-year-old, and the object of Zach's crush. And that was probably another huge grammar mistake, but I really don't care.

One year ago, Zach found a bottle of rat poison in the cupboard when his mom was busy. He liked the color, and thought he'd give it a sip. And, well, I'll let you see what happens…

Flashback

_Pad, pad, pad._

_Zach was thinking. A bad sign for him and anybody around him. Whenever he was too deep in his daydreams, he tended to run into people and things, causing a lot of damage. But today, he would pay dearly for his focused thoughts._

"_Nah, purple hair would be too weird," he muttered to himself._

_Today he was making up a new friend. Lizzy and he had been talking at recess, and they both thought it would be cool to have an imaginary superhero friend. So they agreed that Zach would make him up, and Lizzy would draw him. Lizzy was such a good drawer. Zach was a little jealous._

_But that was beside the point. He was having a little trouble thinking up the perfect looks for the superhero. Nothing seemed to fit just right._

_Passing a mirror, he barely spared a glance at his reflection. Then he froze, and dashed back to look at his visage._

_He pulled at a few strands of ivory hair that hung in front of his eyes and grinned. This was not normal for him; he hated his hair and eyes. They made him look different from everybody else. But a thought had just occurred to him._

"_His hair should be white," he deemed._

_A chink of the puzzle gently slid into place._

_He stared at his reflection, willing more information to come to him. "Green eyes. Tan skin. My age. A black hoodie. Dark green cargo pants. Black boots. A black top hat with a white feather in it." The puzzle fit together easily now. "A magician's wand. Hair in a ponytail. White angel wings?" he frowned. "Maybe later." One last piece was needed. "Hmm… A gun. A revolver. One in both pockets. For when he can't use his magic." The last piece chinked into the open area._

_Done._

_Zach could see him in the mirror, staring back at him with a smug grin matching his own. "Done," he repeated._

_He liked this character._

_Lizzy could come up with a name for him when she drew him. For now, he was just a friend with no name._

_Lost in his thoughts, Zach paid no attention to where he was going. He opened a cupboard, thinking it the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle of what he was sure was a soda, he took a sip._

_Hmm… tasted kinda weird. He looked down at it but didn't recognize the logo on the front, and he hadn't yet learned to read. But the stuff was blue, so it didn't matter. He'd never had blue soda before._

_A few minutes later, Zach lay sprawled on the old red sofa, feeling really dizzy and disoriented. He imagined his new superhero friend playing with him._

**They were tossing a huge pearl back and forth on a huge field of purple grass and crystalline lake. His new friend jumped into the air when the ball went too high up to catch, flying on the white angel wings Zach had decided to not include in the final design.**

"**Are you an angel?" Zach asked curiously. "You weren't supposed to be one. I was supposed to make up a superhero for Lizzy."**

**The other boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind being one. It's fun to fly." He did a little loop-de-loop to demonstrate.**

"**But Lizzy wanted a superhero," Zach protested.**

**The angel scowled, pulling off his top hat and letting few doves fly out of it. "Fine." He floated down to Zach, his wings dissolving. He landed wing-less. "But you gotta promise that you'll let me use them again later. When you wake up."**

"**Okay," Zach said, thinking nothing of the fact he had just been told he was dreaming. **

"**Pinky promise?"**

**They linked pinkies and smiled.**

_In the real world, Zach's mom walked into the living room to see her son unconscious, an empty bottle of rat poison forgotten on the ground._

_She dropped the groceries she was carrying. "Oh my God."_

_(SC)_

"_We're losing him," a nurse said, panicked._

_The boy on the gurney lolled his head to one side, saliva dripping from his mouth. He had gone into a coma after ingesting an entire bottle of rat poison according to the reports. It really was amazing that he was alive at all; nobody survived that many toxins in his system for more than a few minutes. This child was a miracle. They could not let him die when he'd come this far._

"**My stomach hurts," Zach moaned.**

"**Don't worry," the other said. "You're just dying."**

"**Dying?"**

"**Yeah," the imaginary boy smiled sadly. "I can barely believe you've lasted this long."**

"**But… I don't want to die," Zach whimpered, his eyes watering.**

**Seeing the other's tears, his counterpart frowned and bit his lip.**

**Ignoring the superhero, Zach collapsed on the ground. "I'm only six. I didn't even get to grow up." He started trembling.**

**His imaginary friend reached behind the boy's ear and pulled out a coin, making a silly face. Zach's tears poured harder.**

"**Oh…" Nervously twirling his magic wand, he conjured six other pearls and picked up the one they had been using as a ball and began juggling them with ease. He shot a hopeful smile at Zach.**

**Zach was walking away, down to the pond.**

**His counterpart let the pearls dissolve into ash before following his buddy. "Zach?" he asked cautiously.**

"**Leave me alone." He sat down, slumped against a yellow oak tree on the bank.**

**Sitting down next to him, the other pulled a deck of cards from behind him and started shuffling them. "What's up?"**

"_I don't think we can save him…!" the nurse whispered._

"_Nonsense," a sweaty doctor muttered. "He's gotten this far."_

**Zach squirmed, rubbing his tummy. "Nobody will like me if I go to heaven."**

"**What are you talking about?" the other asked, shocked.**

"**Nobody likes me at school," Zach sobbed. "Just Lizzy. I'll never be able to make any new friends."**

"**That's ridiculous!" the boy next to him gasped. "Of course you'll make friends."**

"_Let me through! Let me through!" Zach's mother shrieked. "That's my boy! That's my baby boy!"_

_A security guard held her back, dispassionately holding her away from her son._

"**I don't even know if I'll make it to heaven."**

"**Don't be stupid!" the superhero stood up, furious at his creator's lack of confidence. "Why would you think that?"**

**Zach sniffed. "Well, if everybody doesn't like me, it means I did something wrong, doesn't it?"**

"**No! They're just too stupid to see the real you!" He took a deep, calming breath. "Look, I'll even help you get there."**

"_His heart's going to go out!"_

"_He's burning up! Somebody get me some ice!"_

"**You can do that?" Zach hiccupped, wiping off a few tears.**

"**Well, _duh_," he said, making a silly face. Zach giggled. Heartened, the other smiled cheerily. "I was an angel before you made me give that up. I know the way to heaven."**

_Breaking out of the guard's grip, Zach's mom rushed to her dying son's side, pushing doctors that ignored her out of the way. Tears streamed down her cheeks._

_She turned to the nurse, the only one who had noticed her._

"_Will my baby be alright?"_

"**So you'll be like my guardian angel?"**

_The nurse smiled sadly._

"**Uh-huh," he said, pulling out an ace of spades with a picture of an angel on it.**

_The heart monitor beeped erratically._

"**Pinky promise?"**

_Mother hugged her son for all her life, crying and rocking him while the security guard marched up behind her._

**The angel smiled.**

_The guard dragged her screaming form away._

**They linked pinkies.**

_The heart monitor went dead._


	3. Chapter 2

Gods… the horror that was the last chapter… Do you have any idea how hard it was to write that? So much angst… even if I don't think that's really considered angst, just sad mush… But still. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. I was expecting that chapter to be funny, but then these ideas just kept popping into my head. Zach was originally supposed to die in a car crash, so it would be really quick. So much for that idea, hmmn?

So last chapter I actually got a review. Happy Dance! Last chapter also apparently ripped someone to pieces. Cool! But only a quarter of the people who looked at my story in the first chapter looked at the second, so Sad Dance. I'm hoping to get enough reviews this chapter that it'll get boosted up to six, then at least two reviews per chapter until the end.

Note that there are a LOT of metaphors I jumbled up into this chapter. There is also a super obscure reference to Raven from Teen Titans. Also, I really didn't mean to write this chapter like I did. I was going to save this until Chapter 3, but that I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer say that all your Danny Phantom is (NOT) belong to us.

**The purple field faded away, Zach and the angel slowly dissolving after it.**

**The scenery was pure black nothing for a moment, the depths of space staring blankly at the two boys. A flash, and the tiny pinpricks of stars were replaced by a swirling mass of green and purple. Colorful doors dotted the skies and grave sites covered the grey dirt. A raven cawed somewhere, as if in welcome to the two floating children.**

"**Where are we?" Zach breathed, a feeling of déjà vu coming over him.**

"**Ghost Zone," the angel replied, shaking a few extra tricks out of his sleeves. A dagger covered in crimson blood fell out, pierced on a tarot card labeled The Fool. "The land of the dead."**

"**Whatever happened to going to heaven?" Zach accused, frowning slightly.**

"**Hey, hey, we're getting there," the other huffed, pulling at a long string of colorful scarves tied together, protruding from his right nostril. He seemed frustrated he wasn't getting to the end. "Everyone who dies goes through the Ghost Zone for a little while. It's an unavoidable tradition." He sneezed, and the scarves turned into a bunch of ravens. He frowned. "Darn it, I was going for doves…"**

"**How long do we have to stay here?" Zach batted at a raven trying to settle on his head.**

"**Not long, I hope. This place always gives me the creeps!" A pure white rabbit popped from his hat and jumped at the raven.**

**Zach yelped, seeing as how the raven was on his head. "Get them off!" The two animals battled for supremacy, each holding onto the poor boy's cranium.**

"**Aw, but it's so funny…"**

**The rabbit tackled the raven, and they both fell, struggling, to the ground below. Neither moved after that.**

**The magician suddenly grabbed Zach's head and twisted it away from the animals in the gravesite below. "Hey, look, a floating door that's different from all the others!" he lied quickly.**

"**Awesome!" Zach floated over to the metal, octagonal double doorway. "How long has this been here? I didn't see it before."**

"**Eh? Oh, sweet! I didn't either!"**

**Zach blinked at him.**

**The other smiled guiltily. "Uhh… I mean, I didn't see it before I saw it! Or something…" Zach raised a perfectly white eyebrow at him. "Say, how do you think it got here anyway?" he said nervously.**

_In the world of the living, a town over from where Zachary Daniels' dead body lay, a group of fourteen-year-olds were in the basement lab of a strange house._

"_Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get outta here now, my parents could be back here any minute," Danny said, still blinking from the flash of the camera. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."_

"_C'mon, Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out," Sam, the one holding the camera, begged. She shot a smile at him._

_Danny sighed, stepping next to her to stare at the huge mouth that was the Fenton Portal. A slow smile spread across his face._

**Zach knocked on the metal frame, grinning at the hollow clunk it made. "There's something on the other side," he denounced.**

**The magician shuddered. "I hate to think what. C'mon, we should go look for your door. I hate this place."**

"**Maybe this is my door," Zach argued. He pulled on the panels. "It won't open. Man, there're probably a bunch of awesome, super cool things on the other side."**

"_You know what? You're right," Danny affirmed. "Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that Portal?"_

_He pulled the ridiculous jumpsuit on, zipping it up to his neck._

"_Hang on," Sam frowned, pulling the sticker of Jack Fenton's face off the suit. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."_

"**Zach, can we leave? I've got this really bad feeling about that door."**

"**Oh c'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of. And to think you're supposed to protect me."**

"**I'm trying, but you won't listen!" Growling, the guardian angel started juggling a few pearls he had conjured.**

_Danny walked into the Portal cautiously, running his hand along the walls for balance in the dark cave. His accidentally pressed the ON switch._

**The metallic doors started opening up. "Cool, I got it open!" Zach cheered. Blue-green energy innocently swirled within.**

**The angel gasped, dropping the pearls. "Look out!" He sped toward the Portal just as the ecto-energy shot out. Both boys were zapped, one trying to push the other out of the way.**

_**Three voices screamed in unison; Danny's, Zach's and the angel's all melding into one. Danny felt part of his life force slowly ebb away, while Zach felt life rush through him. The angel knew that neither could keep existing if this kept up; the teen would die from lack of energy, and Zach would explode from having the energies of two people, a ghost and a human, in one body. He forced himself into Zach's mind, taking half his ghost energy. With the energy in hand, he separated and shoved it into Danny. Both now with equal amounts of energy, the force stopped. Zach dissolved into thin air, his spirit returning back to his body now that he had a life-force again. The angel felt a pang as he left, knowing that it would be impossible to follow him now. But he could wait.**_

_**The Portal started closing off, and he felt himself getting weaker. Realizing he couldn't survive like this for long, he dove into the only protection he could find. This unfortunately turned out to be Danny's body. Expelling some of the ghost energy into the Portal to keep it running, he made himself a place in the teen's mind. He would be silent until the time came to be with Zach again. He could wait.**_

_Back in the Elmerton hospital, the doctors stopped working in surprise for a moment. They had just been trying to resuscitate the boy. Resuscitating never worked -- it was mainly for show. But the boy had just returned from death after one minute of fatality._

_The nurse smiled again, this time for real._

_Zach's mother shrieked with joy when she heard the heart monitor start up again._

"_He's alive," she cheered, tears falling from her lashes, the security guard coldly ignoring her as he pulled her from the room. "He's alive, you jerks! If he dies again at your hands, I'll destroy you!" She choked on a sob. "That's my baby boy. He's a fighter. He wouldn't die like that."_

_The mother's rant faded out into the distance, leaving the stunned doctors staring at the gently breathing boy._

_The nurse stepped forward and pushed the gurney toward the door, the doctors staring after her._

"_We need a room for this little fighter," she sang in the hallways, smiling as doctors stopped what they were doing to watch her pass, the miracle boy breathing evenly in sleep._

_She turned a corner. They stared at where she had disappeared from sight for a moment, then slowly got back to 'saving' lives._

_They had no idea that the boy really was a miracle, that he would go on to help save the world multiple times, or that he would someday help an angel get back on its feet. All they had seen was someone lucky. Someone who'd woken up on the right side of the bed that morning. Someone who'd just had a fluke of luck. A fluke. An accident. They didn't know._

_And they never would. They would see him wake up from his coma one year later, and witness him speedily move out of the hospital, but they would be as oblivious as the rest of the world as to why. They would wonder late at night how he was possible. And they would never know._

_Not until the day they died._


	4. Chapter 3

Holy crap. So I decided to forget about the chapters for a day to relax, and what happens? I get all these reviews. I wasn't actually expecting to get more than two reviews, but look what happened. Happy Dance! And there have been 182 views at the time of me writing this (that was just a grammar mistake, probably)! Whee!

So _ShiroandFubuki _recognized the reference. You get cookies I bought at the store! Cuz I think I could get sued if you died from my cooking… heh.

_Straying Life _pointed out that I really need to read over my work. Thing is, I kinda memorize things when I write them, so I have trouble weeding out mistakes. Yes, that's right folks. This is a call for a beta! So contact me via reviews! Moohahaha! Haha! HAHA! Etcetera.

And I'm also not sure if I was quite clear on this before, but Danny's ghost form's appearance (see! That's why I need a beta!) is taken from Zach's imaginary friend's appearance. Because he threw out some ghost energy to make room for himself, he had to contribute something.

Also, Zach is NOT half-ghost now. Yick. His ghost energy was dispelled to keep him stable, due to a chink in his genetics. (SPOILER! SPOILER! FIGURE IT OUT, FOOLS!)

This chapter was supposed to be a funny one, but that didn't work out too well. The first half of this chapter is crap, but the second half is okay. There's also lots of foreshadowing in all the chapters, especially this one.

Disclaimer would like to apologize for its behavior last chapter. It was drunk. So while it's passed out, I'll say that Danny Phantom does not belong to me, nor do any other shows mentioned in this chapter.

**D**anny Fenton, age 15 and a half, was royally screwed. There were six projects due on Monday, none of which he had started, all of which he needed an A on to pass his classes. His parents had gone berserko again this morning, complaining that he had to stop sneaking out of the house or he would be grounded for all eternity. And last but not least, Vlad Masters, his arch-enemy, was coming to stay the week while his mansion was repaired. Like I said; royally screwed.

Perhaps an introduction is in order. Danny is son of the two most prominent ghost hunters in the state. He is also part ghost, so even if he wasn't royally screwed because of reasons mentioned above, he'd still be really screwed because of his parents' obsession with tearing ghosts apart molecule by molecule. His hair is usually coal-colored, kinda long, and his eyes are icy blue. He finally grew some sideburns on him, the little dickens. He usually wears jeans, black sneakers, and a white/blue tee-shirt. When he goes ghost, he has pure white hair, light green eyes, and a sort of echo to his voice. He wears a black tee-shirt with his insignia on the chest, tan cargo pants, black gloves, and the same sneakers he wears in human form. His clothes were purchased at a store in the Ghost Zone that specialized in ecto-fabric, so the clothes wouldn't disappear whenever he went ghost.

"Danny, you're going to be late if you don't drag your butt out of bed this instant!" Jazz screamed up the stairs. Groaning, her little brother complied.

Today was Monday again. Danny hated Mondays, especially when he had been fighting ghosts all night, but last night was even worse than usual, mainly because he couldn't sleep when he remembered that his arch-enemy was in the ROOM NEXT DOOR! Twitch…

Uh, yeah… Danny kind of got angry when he told me about that, so I'm trying to show his emotions in all caps… He was angrier than that though, so just imagine a nuclear explosion multiplied times a million, and you'll be getting there.

Three Dannys split from the original, each rushing to get their jobs done, just like every morning. One took a quick shower, another got dressed, the third brushed his teeth and hair, and the last invisibly stood outside the door to watch for people coming.

The fourth noticed Vlad walking up to him, despite the fact that he was invisible. Vlad smirked and fazed through the door to the fourth Danny's surprise. "Aw, crap," he muttered, and quickly flew into the room after him.

The Danny that was getting dressed glared at the fourth Danny with a 'Why didn't you warn us?' look on his face. He shrugged, embarrassed.

"So you've finally managed to master duplication, son?" Vlad noted smugly. The first Danny, fresh out of the shower, whapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Can it, Vlad," he said, pulling the towel tighter around himself. He turned intangible to dry quicker, and then allowed the rest of the Dannys to mold back into him. Since all of them had done certain things, they now expressed themselves as one (if that made any sense). He was clean, had combed hair, and was dressed. Huzzah! It's a miracle!

"Watch it, Daniel," Vlad snapped. "I'm still way more powerful than you are. I could destroy you in an instant."

Danny rolled his eyes and fazed downstairs. "Yeah, you do that," he muttered.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed again up the stairs. "Get down here now! We're gonna be SOO la--"

Danny poked her in the back of the head. She twitched. "For the record," she turned around, glaring, "I hate it when you do that."

"Duly noted," Danny grinned.

Jazz had changed drastically over the past year and a half. Her hair was cut short, and a piece hung in front of her eyes that was died neon green (that shall be explained later in the story). She wore a green tee-shirt with the words "Peas on Earth" emblazoned gaily on the front and her regular black pants. Her normal shoes had been replaced with tan ballet slippers, and a charm bracelet hung from each wrist. She also carried approximately thirty pounds of ghost-hunting equipment, hidden randomly on her person, for the times when she just needed to feel protected.

Toast popped out of the Fenton Toaster, barely in the air for more than a second before Jazz had stuffed it into Danny's mouth.

Choking on the whole wheat goodness, Danny coughed, "I hate it when you do that."

Jazz smiled sweetly, her pearly whites glinting a little bit mockingly. "Duly noted. Now c'mon, we need to move if we don't want detention."

"Hey kids!" Jack Fenton popped out of nowhere. Said kids nearly had heart-attacks. "What do you put in a toaster?"

"Um… toast?"

"Nope, bread. But what comes out of a toaster?"

"I'm gonna have to say toast again."

Jack grinned. "Yep. And, thanks to the Fenton Toaster 2.0, poisonous ghost toast!" He patted the toaster. "Had it installed last night."

Danny choked on his toast.

"Don't worry, its really healthy for humans. Why, if you were a ghost and a human at the same time, they would just cancel each other out!"

Jazz rolled her eyes and yanked her little brother who was actually taller than her now out the door.

"Bye Dad, love you, gonna be late!" she called out, slamming the door shut behind her. She whirled on Danny. "Gonna be _late_," she repeated menacingly.

Danny laughed nervously. "Well, then let's go!"

(SC)

Having picked up Sam and Tucker, the four were nearly to the school when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Problem, guys," he sighed. They nodded and watched him disappear to fight a ghost that turned out to be allergic to peanut butter.

Sam pulled back her long hair, nearly reaching her shoulders now, a frown on her face. She was trying to finish her English homework. She had gotten a little bit… tied up last night, and therefore had not had time to do much of anything.

Since last month, Sam had started wearing clothes that were… abit brighter. Meaning that she was wearing _Pink_, with a capital P. She'd lost a bet to Paulina. She also wouldn't tell anybody what the bet was. Suspicious.

Anyway, imagine a long-haired Sam in her regular clothes, but in pink/purple and sneakers. Her hair wasn't even black anymore -- she'd stopped dying it last year, so it shone with natural red-head-y goodness, except for a few strands she always brushed to the side. They were died green. Get the connection yet? No? Well okay then.

Tucker was a Ladies' Man. Honestly; I can't believe I just said that. But seriously, he'd hit a growth spurt, and BAM! One day he was weak and nerdy, and the next, a hunk. Yeah, I never thought anyone even remotely sane would say that about Tucker Foley either. But seriously. Unfortunately, he was just as much a nerd as he was before. Not that many girls at school cared about his personality.

He simply wore a blue jacket, jeans, and brown hiking boots. His beret had mysteriously gone missing a few weeks ago when Sam had been pissed at him, and any orders he placed in for a new one mysteriously disappeared from any databases.

This entire space of waste was also just used to get their descriptions out of the way. So nyah!

(SC)

At the moment, Danny Fenton was bravely fighting his worst enemy. The sides were uneven -- it was obvious who would win. And win he would, just as he had been doing ever since they met.

"Oof!" Danny's breath whooshed out of his lungs, sucking in a new breath as the light disappeared behind the locker door. Dash laughed from outside it, a mocking, hateful sound.

The laughter slowly faded away as he and his jock friends left for class. The bell rang.

Danny sighed.

He, Sam and Tucker were in different classes this period, so his friends couldn't help him out with an excuse for being late.

Fazing out of the locker, Danny barely spared a glance to the surrounding hallways as he drifted towards the general direction of his class. Something felt different around him. He'd gone through all the motions he normally would on any other day, but he felt a little bit detached, like someone else was doing it for him.

Once again a human, Danny entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

(SC)

One lecture from a teacher, two rants at how unfair it was from his friends, and one interesting little event involving Danny somehow turning a test tube into a dove later, school let out for the day.

"So what's up with you, man?" Tucker asked, pausing to wink at a couple of giggling freshman girls ogling him. "You've been a bit off all day."

He shrugged non-commitedly.

"Probably miffed because his parents won't let him out of the house for the All-Night Goth Jamboree at the park tonight," Sam snapped sarcastically. She'd been planning that event for the three of them for over a month, and she hadn't been happy when Danny had told her he had to cancel on her third period.

"Sam, are you sure they'll even let you in? You're not quite as Goth as you were a year and a half ago," Tucker noted.

Sam whacked him. He barely flinched, so she pick-pocketed his PDA. Heaven knows where she picked that little trait up. "I'm plenty Goth!" She defended, darting back and forth out of Tucker's reach.

"Yeah, the pinks and purples really bring it out!"

Danny watched his friends playfully tease each other, an almost curious smile on his face. He'd watched the boy's friends for a year and a half, and he still didn't have them completely figured out. They'd start a pattern, and then they'd just turn around and do something completely different and start a new pattern.

'…I think I've gone mad,' Danny thought to himself.

"What?" Tucker asked blankly.

He blushed furiously. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" He was turning the most amazing shade of red, he was, a nice contrast to his eyes, watching them nod like that.

Taking advantage of Tucker's confusion, Sam started messing with his PDA.

"Don't DO that!" he protested at hearing the pained _bleepbleep_ of his beloved machine. "You're going to break her!"

Sam stuck her tongue out at him, just out of his reach. She seemed to somehow be flipping through channels. "Pirated TV channels? I thought better of you, Tucker!"

"They're not pirated, they're just free!"

Danny's body laughed, even if his mind didn't feel like doing so. He listened vaguely to the short blurbs of sound as the channels flipped.

"--_You're not getting away with this, Spec--_"

"_--tators roared as the bull--_"

"_--crap, Jeremy! I hate it when you lie--_"

"_--ing in wait for the mighty--_"

"--_William Shake--_"

"_--n, not stir--_"

"_--ring documentary on--_"

"--_Zachary Daniels woke up from--_"

"_--Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle--_"

"_--is really an amazing creature--"_

"WAIT!"

It took Danny a moment to realize that he had been the one to yell out. Sam and Tucker stopped bickering, staring at him with worry for him and his sanity.

"What?" they said in unison.

Danny tore the PDA from Sam's grip and started pressing the _Back_ button.

"Hah! Danny's on my side!" Tucker obliviously cheered. Sam whacked him again, still staring at Danny curiously.

"_--I repeat,_" Tiffany Snow replied on the tiny screen, her voice tinny thanks to the extra small speakers, "_that Zachary Daniels, son of an apartment complex owner in Elmerton, woke from a coma last night when he impossibly heard a gunshot outside his door. The gunshot was from an unlicensed revolver, shot by Anna Michael, the nurse who had been taking care of him since he first fell into a coma a year and a half ago from ingesting rat poison. Nurse Michael had shot herself in the temple. A possible suicide note clutched in her hand read only that 'Zach be taken care of.' We now go to Lance Thunder, who is interviewing the boy as we speak."_

_An immaculately groomed newscaster grinned over-bearingly into the camera. His face was marred only by the long scar down his right cheek that he had gotten in a ghost attack months ago while he had been on the job._

"_So what's it like to not remember anything for a year and a half, and wake up to see the woman who had cared for you for months dead by her own hand?"_

_A little boy appeared on screen, unnatural red eyes and white hair much friendlier than that of the near-perfect reporter. He smiled, as though he was a little confused. "Umm… okay? I mean, I'm happy to be awake again, but I didn't like to see Miss Michael like that."_

"_Did you cry to know that she had possibly loved you like a son, and she had taken her own life before you even met her?"_

"_Not really. I'm used to these kinds of things happening."_

_Lance chuckled. "Boy's obviously delusional," he stage whispered to the cameras. He turned back to Zachary, speaking to his face this time. "How did you feel when you woke up?"_

"_Eh…" Zachary rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, a trait of Danny's. "Well, okay, I guess. And tired."_

"_Were you ever worried you never were going to wake up?"_

_Zachary raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was in a _comma_," he explained slowly, as though talking to an idiot. Ironically, he was. "Most people don't think when they're in commas. But I suppose I wasn't worried. I knew my guardian angel would get me out of trouble if I got into anything dangerous." He smiled sweetly at the camera. "He was supposed to be a superhero for Lizzy, but I messed up--"_

Tucker snatched his PDA away from Danny's limp clutches, looking affronted. "Geez, Danny, you traitor. Helping Sam like that."

Danny stared ahead blankly.

"Danny?" Sam poked him, looking for a response. "You okay?"

"Oh my God…" Danny whispered.

And then he fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

Whoo! Kay. This chapter was written at three last night, so please excuse any extra crappiness you find.

I spent over an hour trying to write this as a poem, and then I was like, 'Screw you!'

Disclaimer would like to apologize again for his strangeness a few chapters ago. Danny Phantom does not belong to Sajoli.

_Creak,_ went the door.

There was tense silence.

_Creak,_ the door whined again, opening far enough for a 'Goth' red-head to check the surrounding areas for adults. "I can't see anybody," she whispered to someone behind the door. There was a brief pause as the other person replied. "No. Nobody. Now can we go? Danny's heavy."

The young woman backed into the drawing room of the Fenton household, holding the top half of one unconscious Danny Fenton. His bottom half was secured by an African American teen.

"C'mon," he grunted urgently, "let's get him upstairs before his parents--"

"His parents _what_, exactly, Tucker and Samantha?"

They nearly dropped their friend in surprise at hearing the voice of Maddie Fenton. They turned guiltily to look at her. She tapped a foot impatiently, the massive girth that was Jack Fenton looming ominously behind her.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day! Poor Danny nodded off," Sam smoothly lied.

"We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed--" Tucker continued.

"--without any parental interaction whatsoever," Sam finished, leading Tucker up the stairs.

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Tucker flashed a nervous grin at his best friend's parents and continued up the stairs. Said parents frowned in worry, then returned to the drawing room.

"That was a bit too close for liking," Sam admonished as Tucker lay Danny on his bed.

"Cheer up, Sam; it's probably nothing too horrible. I mean, worst case scenario, Danny's genetics are falling apart and he's going mad to make up for his lack of--" Tucker broke off. "I'm not helping, am I."

"Let me phrase it this way," Sam hissed, and she motioned as though to whisper something to the teen. He had to bend down to hear her. "NOOO!" she hollered, straight into his ear.

Tucker collapsed on the floor in anguish.

"…Ohhh _no_," she groaned. "I just killed off the only other person who could go to the Goth Jamboree with me."

(SC)

**The first thing Danny noticed was that the sky was orange. And I'm not talking 'Sunset Orange' or 'Light Pollution Orange,' but real, vibrant orange. Kind of like a super-juicy tangerine, in the form of the sky. The clouds looked suspiciously like pink cotton-candy, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think they were.**

**Pulling himself into a sitting position, Danny took in the rest of his surroundings.**

**The grass he sat on was a vibrant purple, black daisies growing everywhere. A smooth wind played across his face, wind chimes invisibly clanging together; occasionally a note would ring sharp, and the wind would stop blowing for a moment, as if to get its bearings again, and then continue rustling through the soft grasses. A crystalline lake shot prisms of beautiful colors out of its stunningly quiet surface, as though it could not decide what color to be and instead chose to be all of them. Raising his line of site a little bit higher, Danny could see no boundaries except a tarrish, oily forest that stood what seemed like miles away. It seemed ominous, looming over the rest of the valley in its dark hatred.**

**Danny stood up. Someone had changed his clothes. And his size.**

**Dashing over to the shining lake with legs that his brain reminded him were WAY too short, he gazed into the reflection.**

**A young white-haired boy stared back at him, green eyes dim compared to the lake. An oddly familiar top hat slid slightly to one side; Danny pushed it back up with practiced ease. His clothes were not much of a surprise, either: a black sweatshirt, dark green cargos, black boots, a magic wand in one hand. He thoughtfully tossed the wand into the lake. He turned around to spy the very same wand he'd thrown away right before his feet, perfectly dry. He tucked it in his kangaroo pouch.**

**So. He was trapped in a color-blind valley and was half the age he normally was, maybe less.**

"**Hiiiiiiiiiiii!"**

**And there was something that was cutting off his air supply by hugging him around the neck.**

**Calmly detaching himself from whoever it was, he sucked in a deep calming breath and spun around to see who.**

"**Zachary Daniels, I presume?" he said professionally, barely wincing at his high-pitched voice.**

**The child grinned proudly. "That's me! Of course, you would know that, wouldn't you? It's your joOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOb." He stretched out 'job,' as though that was the funniest word in his limited dictionary. He skipped away cheerily, down to the banks. "This is the first time you've visited in one and a half years," he said suddenly.**

"**What?" Well, of course, it was natural to be confused. Especially since he was, as stated before, trapped, younger, and having a bit of trouble trying not to freak out and start blowing things up.**

"**Well," Zachary Daniels turned an accusing eye on him, "I've been in a comma--"**

"**Coma," Danny corrected.**

"**--a _comma_, as I was saying, for almost two years now. I've been trapped here for that long. And you didn't come to visit once." He pulled at a blue cattail growing out of the shallows. "I was really bored, you know?"**

"**I'm sorry," Danny apologized blankly. "I really have no idea what you're talking abou--"**

_**Thwapp!**_

"**Did you just-- did you just whack me on the head?!" Danny snarled, grasping at the slipping top hat.**

"**Yep," Zachary said proudly. He sauntered back down the banks, grinning as though he was the Supreme Ruler of All Things Color Blind and Idiotic. "I forgive you now."**

**Danny stared in shock at the little boy for a few moments, at a loss of what to say to that. Then he shoved him into the lake and started cracking up.**

**Zachary disappeared under the surface for a few seconds. Seconds grew longer. Danny stopped laughing.**

"**Hey, kid…?" he approached the water, trying to see into its bright and shiny depths. It was like looking into the sun. "You okay in the-_AAUUGHHHHHHHH!"_**

**A hand reached out of the pool, snagged his boot, and dragged him down with it.**

**There was a moment of silence in the meadow, a moment of peace, and then both boys came shooting out of the water, choking and laughing they crawled onto dry land and kept laughing. They trailed off and stared at the cotton-candy clouds in companionable silence. They turned to each other, caught each other's eye, and started cracking up again.**

**Both boys, still wet from their male bonding (**I don't get it either, man**), stood up and shook hands.**

"**Call me Zach, like you used to," the human said, cheerfully pumping his new friend's hand up and down.**

"**Doesn't matter what you call me," Danny said equally cheerfully, "this is just a dream that I'm gonna wake up from soon."**

**Zach slowed his energetic handshaking, a frown spreading across his outrageously pale face. "Dream?" he asked quizzically. "You think this is a dream?"**

"**Well, yeah, what else could it be?" Danny merrily skipped along, ignoring the boy he'd just passed. He hummed a little tune. "It's not like anything like this would happen in real life."**

**Danny was oblivious to the perplexed expression on his 'imaginary' friend's face. "But what's that make me?"**

"**A figment of my imagination, of course!" Danny did a back hand-spring.**

**Zach giggled. "Oh, I get it. That's funny, cause it's the opposite."**

"**Hmm?" Danny was rolling on the grass lazily. He loved dreams, even really strange ones like this one. He could just let go and be as weird and nonsensical as he wanted.**

"**Because I made you up, not the other way around, silly!" Danny tried doing a little ballet, but Zach tripped him. He rolled over, so that he was facing up.**

"**Made me up? What are you talking about?"**

**Zach grinned, gleefully unaware of Danny's confusion. "Well, you're my imaginary friend, so DUH! What do you think?"**

**At that time, Danny heard his alarm clock ringing.**

"**Uh, I gotta go," he said, backing up a bit.**

"**If you don't visit again soon, I'll hunt you down!" Zach called. Then he snapped his fingers, as if remembering something important. "Wait! Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings, right?"**

"**I dunno. Sounds like something a starving poet would say if he needed some cash."**

"**Don't you remember? We pinkie promised! You said that you'd help me get to heaven if I let you have your angel wings back when I woke up. And you kept me alive, so that's even better!" Zach beamed. "I need to keep my promise! One set of wings coming right up!"**

"**Wait -- what?" Danny managed to fluster before the surroundings started swimming into blackness and he woke up.**

There was a sickening _crack_, and Danny Fenton shot up in bed like a rocket. "Gyahh!" he screamed, whipping his hands to his back, the area of pain.

That was the day Danny Fenton grew wings.


	6. Chapter 5

Happy Dance! HAPPY DANCE! I passed the 10 review mark! Or at least hit it anyway. Sweet.

So this chapter is a little swear-happy, and you find them everywhere. I don't think Danny's really one to curse, but I'm sure even a couple priests would crack a few good ones if they were in his situation, so there you go. A warning. BAD WORDS ABOUND!

This chapter was probably my favorite one to write, at least in the beginning. Things got really out of character at the end, so I apologize. There's a big chance that I'm going to change my mind about the end of this chapter later on, but for now it's going to stick. Sorry, I don't like it much either.

One more thing; this chapter got a little out of hand, and I stuffed, like, fifty more plot points in here accidentally, so the plot's a bit different. This was supposed to be an entirely humorous chapter, and it was supposed to cover the entire first day, but, you know, stuff happens. No biggie.

Disclaimer: Hiya! My name's Disclaimer, Clay for short, and I absolutely love everything! Even you! My favorite color is pink, and since there's not a lot of it in Danny Phantom, I decided to let Butch Hartman keep his stupid show! The only cool person on the entire thing is Paulina, and she barely gets any air time! Anyways, I absolutely LOVE everything! LOVE everything! LOVE everything! LOVE everyth-

/brick'd/

/Sajoli appears, tossing another brick in her hand/ Now that's out of the way (and possibly concussed), on with the show!

"Ohhh, _fuck_," Danny whispered.

At that moment, a family plus one too many appeared in the door. "Danny, are you all right?" they chorused.

"FINE!" he screamed, pushing the covers in front of him. He caught his breath, but still looked a tad panicky. "Abso-friggin-lutely fine! I mean, why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like anything really, really bad happened and I think I'm a bigger freak than I was yesterday! I'm fine!" He started hyperventilating. "So fine, in fact, that I'm going to go get ready for the day with a bright and happy smile on my face!" He attempted a grin. It would have scared the pants off anyone.

Jack and Vlad had drawn back, surprised and scared. I think Vlad peed his pants, I'm not sure.

Maddie and Jazz remained in the doorway, a little bit afraid his head was going to start doing 360's, but otherwise fine. "Danny?" Jazz questioned, automatically going into 'Concerned Female' mode. She remembered reading somewhere that a lot of pressure after sleep could drive someone insane. "Are you… okay?"

Danny drew back farther into his cocoon of bed-sheets. "Didn't I just say I was fine?" Another creepy grin flashed nervously. "Really, really fine. So fine, I'm happy about going to school today, and can't wait to get ready to go."

"…Danny, it's a _Saturday_," Maddie reminded him. There was a rather obvious 'If-you-don't-tell-me-what's-going-on-right-this-instant-I'm-going-to-strap-you-down-to-a-table-and-spin-you-around-and-around-and-around' tone in her voice.

"Then I'm even _finer_! I can't wait to get out of bed and start the day like a completely normal person who is not a freak in anyway and is really just perfectly _fine_! I'm going to get out of bed right now, in fact, and begin my perfectly normal, perfectly non-freaky, perfectly _fine_ day!" He remained where he was.

There was an awkward silence.

"LEAVE!!!" Danny roared, sending the two women and men scurrying.

'Deep breaths, man, deep breaths,' he ordered himself, taking short, jerky breaths. 'This is nothing you can't handle. You handled being half-ghost just fine, you handled… handled… okay, so you didn't handle a lot of things too well. But you're still going to be perfectly _fine_!

'Take one more big, deep breath,' Danny managed to choke on the air, 'and get out of bed.' Shaking, he pulled himself up with his bedpost. He could see red in his peripheral vision, as though someone had been bleeding on his bed. 'Moving on, just grab your clothes and walk to the shower.' He accidentally fazed through his clothes before picking them up, and then walked into a wall. 'That's it, you can do it, just put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking into the bathroom.'

He latched the bathroom door, safely locking himself away from the world. 'Okay, good. You're doing real good, man. Now you need to take a shower. Take your clothes off.' Danny fazed them off. 'Okay, that works perfectly fine, too. Now go take a shower.'

Danny complied, turning on the hot water. As he was climbing in, he spied a glimpse of his back in the mirror.

'DON'T LOOK IN THE MIRROR!' he thought frantically, but it was too late.

Small knobs covered in red gook sprang from his shoulder blades, dripping blood onto the clean white tiles. They contrasted sharply against his pale skin, little rivulets of crimson trailing down his back like veins.

Danny sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ohhh, _fuck_," he repeated.

'It's not that bad!' his inner side protested frantically. 'Just two little bumps! You can handle that fine, can't you?' Danny shook his head mutely. 'Yes you can! You'll be perfectly fine! Just take a shower and clean… yourself up, and we'll figure out what to do after that.'

(SC)

Blankly observing his brand-new wings in the mirror, Danny wondered when life was going to stop screwing him.

But back to the wings. Now that they were clean and dry, he could see them as they were supposed to be. Soft grey down covered them, few feathers actually sitting straight. He absentmindedly smoothed them out, but they sprang right back up, like his messy hair. He guessed they were about a foot long if they were stretched to their fullest. There were three joints: one ball-and-socket joint, close to where his back transitioned smoothly into feathers, and two hinge joints, respectably set three quarters and half-way down the wing. He could also move them easily, as though he had had them his entire life, which was an altogether freaky experience.

"Time to be normal," he said cheerily, whistling "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" as he grabbed a knife that had popped up out of nowhere. He aimed it towards his wings, ready to cut them off, and damn the consequences.

'What? Wait! No! Don't do that!'

"And why not?" he said aloud merrily. He poked a wing, producing a small blood flow.

'Because… Because… Because that's self-mutilation! You can get sued for that! Probably!'

"Don't care!" Another poke, and the other wing started bleeding.

'But doesn't that _hurt_?'

Danny paused. It _did_ hurt.

'It does, doesn't it?' The blade wavered in his hand. 'That's just as bad as slitting your wrists! You're hurting yourself, and for _what_? A chance to feel normal? You haven't been normal since the day you were born! Doing this isn't going to change anything!' Danny dropped the knife and slid to the floor. 'Good, man. You did good. Now dress those wounds and yourself. We've got a long day ahead of us.'

(SC)

Jazz supposed her little brother was hiding something. Of course, she always thought someone was repressing the truth in some way or form, so that wasn't any different from normal. But still, today Danny had been… weird.

Speaking of her little brother, he was coming down the stairs right now. There was a carefully constructed look on his face, giving nothing away. He was wearing about six layers of shirts. Could he be hiding something? No, of course not. Just a coincidence.

Maddie spoke first. "Danny, what are you wearing?" she said cautiously, standing at the stove while she cooked an omelet.

"One undershirt, one green long-sleeved shirt, my regular shirt, a dark blue sweater, a black sweatshirt, and a light blue vest," he said smoothly, sinking into a chair next to Vlad. Vlad edged away cautiously, closer to a frightened Jack.

Jazz smirked. It wasn't everyday one saw Vlad Masters scared shitless of a lanky teen.

"But why?" his mother pestered, flipping the omelet onto a plate. She placed it in front of Danny. He stared at it apathetically.

Then he pushed it away, looking at his hands in faux-interest. "I'm not that hungry," he muttered. He swept himself up, surprisingly elegant in his many layers. "I'm going out for today," he excused himself. He gracefully brushed past the rest of the group, and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

The door slammed, echoing dispassionately throughout the house.

Jazz held her breath, waiting for the blow to fall.

"What's going on with Danny?" Maddie spun on her, glaring accusatorily. "You know him better than any of us. What secret is he keeping from us now? Is he half-peanut or something?"

"Mom," she protested shakily, "I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Jazz," Jack warned. "You can't really expect to keep his secrets from us any longer. You know we know who he is, and we're proud of him. But now he's not telling us anything."

Vlad choked on his orange juice. "You know," he sputtered nervously, "this is actually a family moment, and I really should leave you three to talk it out." He inched out of his seat and towards the front door. "Now, if you'll excuse me--"

"Vlad, stay here," Jack commanded, not taking his eyes off his daughter's face for one moment. "You are apparently a big part of this."

"But really," he flustered, still shaken from Danny's oddness this morning and therefore less calculating than usual, "I should lea--"

"Stay. Here," Maddie hissed. "What you have done to my son already is unacceptable, and you have obviously done something more to him this morning."

"No, really, it's not--"

"I found _blood_!" she shrieked, whirling around to face the rather apprehending billionaire. "I found _blood_ on his bed sheets! Now whose fault is that?"

"Um, Mom?" Jazz whispered. She didn't even turn to look at her daughter, just stared, unblinking, at Vlad. "I don't think he knows anything. Danny's probably just fine."

"What about the blood?" Jack rumbled darkly, showing a different side of him, one that would kill for his family. Vlad shrank back.

"I don't know," Jazz replied softly. "I'm sure we could get him to tell us. But for now, I think everyone here needs to talk about their place in this."

She rose to her feet, standing tall in the midst of the adults. "Now, I believe Vlad should begin."

All eyes turned toward the rich man, petrified and unsure in this situation, so unlike his normal smarmy and conniving self. He gulped.

He wasn't going to get out of this one in one piece, he could tell, with the way his former friends were acting.

He hitched on a rather uncertain smile, a mere shadow of its previous confidence, and began his tale.


End file.
